


Picking up guys at the bar

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Challenge Response, F/M, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 is on downtime around Halloween, and Sam decides to dress up and go to a bar and have fun, since none of her teammates wanted to join her. There she meets a very attractive man, which she soon realizes she knows. How can that be? AU from around/just before Tok'ra I & II.</p><p>Written for Tok'ra Resistance challenge 2012/2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking up guys at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this plot bunny:
> 
> Sam, Martouf/Lantash
> 
> Martouf being on a scret assignment to Earth (because we all know that they have 'way better' technology than us, and could easily sneek on to our little planet without our inferior detecting devices picking them up), and he walks into the bar where Sam is at (she was never blended with Jolinar), and she looks up and sees him all sauve, and drools!  
> Alternatively, Sam _was_ host to Jolinar, and recognize him, but this is the first time she has seen him (Tok'ra I&II and such happened differently, or haven't happened yet)

 

Sam POV

This is the first time I've taken time off for myself after the whole Jolinar mess. It took me a long time to get over it. First I was angry at him, but he ended up giving her life to save me, so how could I remain angry?

I miss him, actually, in a way. As odd as it sounds, I find myself wishing he was still with me. It's really strange, and the others would not understand, that's for sure! They had a hard enough time understanding I was sad.

As soon as I was physically better, I convinced them I should be allowed back on missions, and thankfully they believed me. I really need to work to keep my mind off all that is swirling in my head.

It didn't take long before I noticed changes. Janet told me I have naquadah in my blood, and that I am highly resistant to most drugs now. And that's just what we've found out for now.

I can sense Teal'c - or the naquadah in Junior, really. It's very strange, it starts with a feeling like a zap in my mind, and then there is like a humming in my blood. It's not unpleasant, just weird. Teal'c says he can't feel it, so Jaffa can't. I wonder if it is just me, or if symbiotes sense each other? If you can sense other hosts? I mean, Cassie could sense Jolinar in me, so it is definitely something to do with the naquadah.

I have had many flashbacks, to things that I can only assume comes from Jolinar's memories, like the one I had in the naquadah mines, when Daniel was going dark side on us. I also have dreams - mostly unclear, confusing dreams, that I cannot remember clearly. I haven't told anyone about most of them - I think my mind is still working on rearranging all the extra memories that got dumped in it, so that is why I dream so much right now.

I  _have_  told them that I had dreamt glimpses of the Tok'ra base, and that got their attention. I have worked with Janet to try and remember as much as possible, but it is hard. I am also not sure I really want to tell all about the Tok'ra. Part of me want to protect them, and they are very secretive.

Anyway, I recently managed to remember the gate address to the base - at least I think that's what it is. We were never allowed to go, though, we only sent a MALP. Then, while they were discussing it, the phone rang. My dad was dying, and the mission was scrubbed.

I miss him, terribly! I wish I had gotten to talk to him more, but at least I got a few hours with him before he died.

I really wish I could have told him about what I do. He so very much wanted to know, but they wouldn't give me clearance.

After that, I threw myself into work even harder, but now they insisted I take some time off. We all got time off, actually, after the black hole almost consumed everything. We only just got the gate closed, and we all need time to recover.

I had hoped to spend the spare time looking at some of the interesting pieces of tech we have brought back, and that I haven't had time to look closely at, but I guess I can take a little time off.

Teal'c went to see his family, Daniel is back talking to Kasuf after the surprising but short meet with Sha're a little while back, and the Colonel is celebrating Halloween with his ex-wife. I don't know if he is considering getting together with her or not, but there is definitely still something there. The experience with those crystal entities that made a copy of their dead son Charlie must have shaken them pretty badly.

So, I can't hang with my friends from my team - and Janet and Cassie are celebrating Halloween with Janet's sister, so they're also not an option. I don't really have any other friends - I work too much. My brother Mark is regretting not talking to dad before he died, but he's angrier at me than ever, so them I'm  _not_  visiting!

I guess I just go home and watch a couple videos. I could buy pizza and beer - or maybe wine - and chill by myself?

I decide that might be a good idea, and stop and buy two bottles of wine - and some beer, if I decide I rather want that. I get some snacks, and then some easy to cook food, and then I am on my way home.

Or...I could go to a bar, I think, as I drive past one that seems to be decorating for the evening. That's not something I've done since college, and even then I usually stayed home and studied. Maybe it's time to go out and have fun?

I check the time. It's not even 3PM yet. Grinning a bit foolishly at myself, I turn the car around and go to the nearest shopping mall. I am going to see if I can find something fun to wear - and then I'm going out, all by myself, for Halloween!

* * *

Most of the costumes were sold out, of course, so I only got a few things at the costume store, and then I had to find something that would work in the more "regular" clothing stores.

After eating a light dinner, I take a bath and get ready.

Looking at myself in the mirror now, I'm not sure if  _I_  bought this outfit - or if whatever remnant of Jolinar I carry, did.

I mean, it fits me. It even looks very good on me, if I am to say so myself. Way more sexy than anything

But the clothes also have a rather worrisome resemblance to the Egyptian-style clothing many female Goa'uld wear, so maybe it's something Jolinar thinks would be suitable for wearing undercover that inspired me? I do have memories of him... or is it  _her_? because Jolinar seems to have worn something like this... and I suddenly get the distinct impression Jolinar was female?

I shake my head at myself, but I know that to people here on Earth, it would just be a rather nice Egyptian queen costume, so I think I will be fine.

I study the makeup I have put on. It is not nearly as heavy as what I have seen people do for Egyptian costumes, but closer to what some Goa'uld seems to wear daily. I have made the black lines, and then painted my lids a light purplish blue. It actually makes my eyes look really good! I also wear some red lipstick, which is pretty unusual for me.

My hair is a little short for this costume, and probably shouldn't be blond, but I decide against using a wig or colouring it. Instead I put on a gold and silver headband I have inherited from my great grandmother. I got a matching armlet from her, so I wear that as well, and no other jewelry.

I take another look in the mirror, and I think my costume is perfect now. Knee-length white dress that is tight at the top, accentuating my breasts, and then flow out and hang loose around my legs. Golden scarf for belt, thin strip gold-lame sandals (admittedly kitsch in any other situation), and a thin, translucent light blue cape.

Halloween parties, here I come! I just hope I don't meet anyone I know - my team members would laugh their asses off if they saw me!

* * *

I pick a bar called 'The Green Rose' - partly because it lies almost at the opposite end of Colorado Springs as Cheyenne Mountain, and so will probably have fewer people I know, and partly because it looks like a nice place. It is decorated very much for Halloween, and have Halloween themed drinks and food - and cheaper drinks for people in costume. It looks like there are a lot of happy people in costumes in there!

I go inside, and up to the bar, ordering a beer. A bit unimaginative, perhaps, but I'm out of practice. As I drink my beer, I decide I need to try some of the fancy and delicious looking drinks I seem people around me have.

I have not been here long before I remember just why it's not a good idea to go out like this alone. I have no one to talk to, and most people are there with friends.

Yes, sure, there are several men who talk to me, complimenting me on my costume, or asking me if they can buy me drinks. I tell them no thanks, but a couple of them are cute and hang around to chat for a while.

Spotting a pretty blue drink that gives off white fog, I lean closer to the waitress. "I'd like one of those." I point at the drink.

"One 'blue ice' coming up!"

I get my drink, and take a sip, as soon as the dry ice has sublimated. It is cold, but exquisite. I smile to myself and look out over the mass of people. I've only had two beers, and now this 'blue ice', but I feel a little drunk already, and decide to check out the guys. I've already seen several hot specimens, and it's not like I've gotten any for years... Perhaps it's time to get out of this dry spell.

* * *

Martouf POV

~I really hope this was not a bad idea.~ I look out over the city called 'Colorado Springs', on the Tau'ri homeworld.

~ **Me too, but we had to come, you know that.** ~

~Yes, I agree.~

About two weeks ago, we went to scout out a previously uninhabited planet known as Howler. Our Tok'ra base has already been attacked twice, and moved twice in the last few months, so we need new places to go. I wonder if we have a spy?

The planet Howler was no longer uninhabited. A people called the Nasyans now live there. Lantash has met someone from that planet thirty years ago, before I became his host, so when we learned they are now on Howler, we searched out the man, called Rolof, who was fortunately still alive.

Since he did not know of the Tok'ra, I pretended to be the son of the man that had visited him then. Lantash and his host had stayed with him for several weeks, trading, so it was not unlikely I had heard of him, and now came to talk to him about trade.

He was a friendly man and told me his people had been moved when they had been attacked by the Goa'uld. The people who had helped them move were called the Tau'ri - and that was of course enough to make us interested. The Tau'ri had killed Ra, and they are clearly still out and around in the Galaxy. This would be of interest to the Council - since this could be a new important faction. Lantash and I had already suggested we contact them, but that was turned down. With this new information it might be reevaluated.

In any case, Rolof also told us something else that was of more personal interest for us. Much more personal interest. Turns out his daughter Talia's husband Quinta had been taken as host - without anyone knowing. An ashrak had come to kill the symbiote, and the Goa'uld had sent death gliders as well.

That's very unusual! There are few they hate enough for that! We suspected a Tok'ra, and then Talia came into the room, and told us that the symbiote had taken one of the Tau'ri as host, and as far as she knew it had died - and that its name had been Jolinar!

I had a very very hard time keeping my composure, and I don't know exactly how I got through the rest of the discussion. Lantash took over for a while, using my voice, but we were both shaken.

Yes, Jolinar had already been missing for more than a year, so we feared she was dead. It was likely she was dead...but that is not the same to have it confirmed all of a sudden.

We decided we needed to learn more about Jolinar's last host, and about her last days, in order to get closure.

We convinced the Council to let us go to the Tau'ri, mostly because they would like some more information about that people, and have them evaluated, if they could be potential friends.

So now we are here. We landed in a cloaked teltac, as close to the chaapa'ai as we dared. Our scanners told us it is hidden deep underground, so most likely in an underground complex, because it is clearly in use.

We then walked from the forest we parked in, to the city of Colorado Springs. It is a huge city, compared to most human dwellings. We were shocked when we scanned the planet from orbit! So many people!

Their technology is fairly advanced compared to most human worlds, even if it is primitive compared to Tok'ra technology, of course. That is good, since we did not want them to detect our teltac.

We had dressed in as inconspicuous clothing as possible, but it is still much different from what most people wear. We had brought some jewelry to sell, to get local currency, so we found a place we could sell some of it. I do not believe we were paid as much as it is worth, when I compare to what many of the things they displayed costed, but Lantash and I decided it didn't matter. We got what sounds like a reasonably amount of currency to pay for things while we visit - 11492 of something they call dollars. Mostly pieces of paper, but we have seen others use them in stores, so it is legitimate currency here. Interesting.

We rented a room at a guesthouse, and spent several hours examining something they call a television, and which shows news and 'movies', which are made up stories. Also very unusual, but interesting.

It is difficult to navigate this society, since it is so different. People seem to think we are 'strange', for not knowing how many things work or how it is done. I have told them I am a visitor, a foreigner, and they seem to accept that.

We bought some local clothing and shoes, and that helped us fit in. I must admit this is the first place I have bought clothing, where the torn clothing is as expensive or MORE expensive than new whole clothing! This world is strange!

We have spent some days getting used to this world, but we are no closer to accessing the chaapa'ai, or finding the people who have knowledge of Jolinar, and who must be among those who can travel off world. We can't exactly go up to people and ask them about the chaapa'ai, and the people who use it, when it is hidden underground, can we? It seems to be secret, maybe even it is considered taboo? The ones that use it are perhaps part of a religious cult? That is the case on many worlds, which have once been under Goa'uld rule, like this one.

We are starting to despair we will ever get more information, though I suppose the Council will be interested in the development and culture of the planet, so it is not all wasted.

Now, suddenly the streets are full of people wearing all kinds of strange clothing!

~ **I've noticed - and I have also noticed that there are odd and creepy decorations in many places, including the stores and the food place where we ate. I am guessing it is a local religious holiday, or perhaps a festival of some kind, meant to ward of evil spirits, perhaps.~**

~That would make sense. Do you think we should dress accordingly?~

~ **Yes...if we are to befriend someone on this world, which we must to get information, we should follow local custom. We should find a place to buy one of these more unusual outfits.~**

~Maybe we won't have to. In the teltac, we have the clothing we wore when we purchased the teltac - when we pretended to be a minor Goa'uld in the service of Heru'ur. Perhaps that would work for this occasion - unless you think they will suspect us of being Goa'uld.~

~ **From what I have seen, I think the majority of people have forgotten about the Goa'uld. Perhaps only those who belong to the cult who uses it, know. Regardless, I would prefer not to wear something that reminds me of pretending to be a Goa'uld. Let us purchase a local costume, and then we can find an inn or something where the revelers have gone after any ceremonies.~**

* * *

~We could have worn our undercover costume.~ I tell Lantash. ~They had some resembling it, just of inferior quality - as is this, though it is better than most we saw.~

~ **Yes, you were right. I admit it. Happy?~**  Lantash grumbles. ~ **This is warmer, though.~**

~True.~ I admit.

We're wearing black pants, black shoes, a black shirt, and a shiny red vest, as well as a black cape with red lining. We also have on a pair of very red fake horns, of the material they call 'plastic'. We are supposed to be dressed as a demon of some kind, I think. I believe Lantash is probably correct, that it is a ritual meant to ward off evil spirits.

~ **Of course I am right!~**

I sigh. Lantash can be trying at some times! I still love him, of course.

It is late evening, around two hours before midnight, so we decide it is time to find some place the locals are celebrating. We have eaten one of the light dinners comprised of what they call a 'sandwich' here on this world - it is simply two slices of bread, with some meat, vegetables, and sometimes cheese between. They are usually agreeable food, something which it can otherwise be hard to find. The food on this world often seems to contain too much fat and strange chemical compounds.

We walk down the street, and spot a place that is called 'The Green Rose'. It is heavily adorned with the appropriate ritual decorations, and there are happy people in the religious vestments coming in and out, so we decide it is probably a good place.

* * *

Sam POV

I take a sip of my drink - a 'Hurricane' this time - and turn to see a  _very_  handsome young man entering the bar. I don't know if I am drunk or what, but I think he is probably the most attractive man I have ever seen! He is wearing some sort of devil-outfit, giving him a bit of a bad buy look. Otherwise, he looks very kind and nice, just the man to take home to your parents...but with a bad buy touch, perhaps? I like the combination!

Now, should I approach him? He doesn't seem to be here with anyone, but perhaps he is meeting up with friends later? Or worse, a girlfriend!

I decide to wait for a little while, and observe him at a distance, before I approach him. Maybe I should get some more to drink... I take a big gulp from my drink.

When I put down my glass, I suddenly have...a vision...a flash of memory, I realize. To my shock I realize I recognize the man! Jolinar knew him! How can this be the case?

He is on Earth...is he someone from Stargate Command? No, I immediately know that's not the case. I would have remembered if I had seen him before,  _ever_! Instead I remember Jolinar meeting him. That's too weird to contemplate. Is he an alien? I mean, has he travelled here from another planet? I really hope he is not a bad guy here to spy on us, or do us harm in any way, because that would just break my heart.

But is he's an alien, then why is he here? How? And why is he dressed up for Halloween? With obvious plastic devil horns? No alien would even think of doing that!

Where has Jolinar met him? I get another memory flash, of him grinning, then of him smiling the most charming smile I have ever seen - or remember someone else seeing, I guess. My heart starts beating faster as he suddenly sees me, and gives me just that smile!

I think I am falling for him, and I have never even talked to him! What is wrong with me? I have  _never_  believed in things like love at first sight!

* * *

Martouf POV

~ **There is certainly a lot of people in here,~**  Lantash remarks.

~I agree. Hopefully, there will be someone who has knowledge of the chaapa'ai, or the group that access it.~

~ **Maybe, in any case, the people in here seems to be imbibing a lot of alcohol. Drunk people may talk when sober people would not, so we can perhaps get them to tell us something they would not otherwise have. I believe this is a good opportunity.~**

We move towards the place where they seem to be selling the alcoholic beverages. It is difficult to get to it, as many people are trying to buy at the same time. Suddenly, we spot a young woman with blond hair, dressed in Egyptian style clothing. She is beautiful, and I cannot stop myself from smiling at her.

~Have you seen her, Lantash! She is beautiful!~

~ **Yes, yes she is. Very much so.~**

We both stare at her for a moment, then tear our gaze away, realizing it is impolite to stare. ~She resembles Rosha somewhat.~

~ **She does. Martouf, I had not thought I would react so, to seeing an attractive woman. It is less than four months since our Jolinar died, and only a month ago that we _learned_  our mates are dead. We should not feel such interest for another so soon.~**

~No, no we should not. We did fear them dead long before that, though, and in a way we had started to mourn them. Still, it would be wrong to pursue another already...not that I think it would be a good idea regardless. This is a planet that seems to know nothing of the Goa'uld in general, and only few know of the existence of aliens and other worlds.~

Lantash 'sighs'. ~ **True. I am sure she would be disgusted by me.~**

~Then I would surely have no interest in her!~ I throw a look at the beautiful woman again. ~I cannot think someone so pretty could think something so evil.~

~ **Orders something to drink. The servant is waiting for you.~**

"I would like to have...one of those." I point at the drink the blond beauty is drinking.

"A hurricane. Coming right up."

~ **Sure you don't mean you'd like to have _her_?~**  Lantash taunts.

I ignore him, and when I have paid for the drink, I approach the beautiful woman, unable not to. We need to talk to someone in here, and it can just as well be her as someone else, right?

There is a lingering feeling of guilt, though - it was only a few months ago that our beloved Jolinar died. I should not be interested in other women already, but something is drawing me to this woman, and Lantash feels the same attraction. Yes, we feel as one, but usually it should take a little while for our emotions to synchronize, but here we are both falling for her at the same time. It is... a  _powerful_  feeling, coming from both of us.

I guess we had better hope she is attracted to us as well, or I fear we will suffer from heartbreak.

* * *

Sam POV

The hot guy is approaching me! What do I say? How do I avoid sounding like an idiot? Calm down, Sam! Relax! You're an astrophysicist and a soldier. You can handle this!

Even if it may be an alien, since Jolinar knew him, but so what? I have met lots of aliens - and that gives me a reason to talk to him. I need to figure out why he is here, preferably without him knowing.

I smile at him. "Hi! Nice horns." I tell him, touching my own head. Stupid, stupid!

That's when I realize I am feeling the odd, tingling sensation that means naquadah. He is the source. Does he have it in his blood like Cassie? Or like me? Was he...or  _is_  he, a host? It is a strong sensation, stronger than from Cassie, more like from Junior, so I realize he is almost certainly a host.

God! What do I do? The hottest man I have ever seen - and it turns out he's a host! Is he Goa'uld or Tok'ra? If Jolinar knew him, he must be Tok'ra, right? I don't have any unpleasant feelings associated with the memories of him, rather the opposite, so I decide he is  _probably_  Tok'ra - and that I will flirt with him a little before I contact the SGC.

I must be more drunk than I thought, to make such a decision!

* * *

Martouf POV

She is smiling at us! ~What does she mean about 'nice horns'?~ I wonder.

~ **The red plastic horns you put on our head... I am sure she just say they are nice, to be kind. I like her smile.~**

"Thanks." I tell her. I continue looking at her for a few moments, admiring her.

~ **Stop ogling her and speak to her, or do you want _me_  to take control?**~ Lantash 'whack' me over the head.

~That would probably not be a good idea. Also - augh!~ I smile at the young woman before me. "Your clothing is also very nice. Beautiful, in fact... as are you." I add, prompted by Lantash.

"Thank you." She say. "So, what led you to come here tonight?"

"Uh..." I gather I should not tell her the truth. "I was looking for...someone to party with and... celebrate the holiday."

She laughs. "Sounds like me! I didn't have anyone to party with either. I mean, not that I usually go to bars, but I thought...tonight I would go out...have fun. You know."

She smiles at me again. I think she is a little drunk. Which reminds me - and I take a large drink from my beverage. It is quite good. "This is great!" I point at the drink.

"Yeah." She holds up her own. "I noticed you ordered the same as me."

"Yes. I don't...know what the drinks are called. Your beverage looked good."

~ **Martouf! I have not been paying attention, but there is a naquadah signature coming from her! It is quite diffuse and spread out, as if all the naquadah has dissolved in her blood.~**

~But humans only have a little naquadah in them, and only if they are hosts! Why would she have it on this planet - and why so much in her own blood? I don't sense a symbiote in her.~

~ **No...but the amount may be the same, just sending out less of a signal since it is not as concentrated.~**

"My name is Captain Samantha Carter...uh, I mean, I'm a Captain in the Air Force, my  _name_  is Samantha Carter."

I am torn out of my discussion with Lantash, as she talks to me. "Greetings, Samantha Carter. I am Martouf."

"Martouf..."

She gets a weird expression in her face.

* * *

Sam POV

His name is Martouf! I  _know_  that name! Jolinar knew this man, I am sure of it! He is a Tok'ra!

What do I say? He's got a distant look on his face again, as he had a moment ago. Something tells me that means he's talking to his symbiote.

Lantash! That's the name! I feel confused, and memories and... _feelings_  flood my mind. I empty my glass, using that as an excuse to think before I talk.

I look at Martouf...Lantash again, and wonder if they have sensed the naquadah in my blood? Do they know that I am a former host? Why are they here?

"Lantash..." I say, stupidly, when I was going to say Martouf.

* * *

Martouf POV

~She just said your name! I haven't given her your name! How can she know your name!~ I stare at her.

Lantash doesn't answer for a while, and then he does. ~ **For the same reason she has naquadah diffused in her blood. She is a former host. To a Tok'ra. Jolinar, most likely. _That_  is why she knows my name.**~

~Jolinar!~ I feel my heart constrict as I think of her, and that she and Rosha are dead. I feel Lantash feel the same.

~ **At least know we can get the truth, directly from Jolinar's last host. We can get our wish to know of Jolinar's last days.~**

~Yes...there is no reason to keep quiet about who we are. She looks confused, Lantash - why is that?~

~ **She is drunk!~**  Lantash sounds angry, most likely because he feels the woman before us is guilty of the death of our beloved Jolinar. He is still as attracted to her as I am, though, and that is making him even angrier.

~Yes, but I don't think she's to blame for what happened to Jolinar.~

~ **Jolinar must have died in her, and saved her, for her to have so much naquadah in blood. Why did she do that? The ashrak, of course! He must have attacked them, and Jolinar decided to save her host!~**

~If these people did not know what a Tok'ra was, they would have thought she was Goa'uld, and none of them would have volunteered. Do you think Jolinar...~

~ **Took an unwilling host? No, I refuse to believe that!~**

"Martouf - uh, sorry, I... I am a bit drunk." Samantha Carter says.

I nod. "Understandably. These beverages are strong." I take a long drink from it.

"Let me order you another..." She leans towards the bartender. "Two more hurricanes." She puts the money on the table.

"You do not need to pay for me - though I accept your offer."

"Good - I'm glad to meet a man who doesn't have stupid ideas about men having to pay for women, and not being able to accept it the other way around."

"Why would there be such a difference?" I frown. Our beverages arrive, and I empty the last of the one I bought before, before taking one of the new ones. "Samantha Carter - I believe we need to talk."

"Samantha is my first name. Carter is my family name. My friends just call me Sam, usually."

"Samantha is a beautiful name. I would feel honoured if I may use that for you."

"Sure." She smiles. "I like the way it sounds when you say it."

"Thank you. Samantha."

She takes another drink, then wink at me! "Would you like to dance?"

"Dance? Uh, I don't know your dances..." I look at her, and she looks very attractive. I then look at another man who is giving her looks I do  _not_  like. "Yes, let us dance."

"Great! I'm not that good at these dances either, but we'll do just fine!" She empties her glass and touches me.

We both gasp as there is a sensation almost as a light static electricity when we touch. I know it must be due to so much naquadah that is flowing in her veins, but it is still strange - though not unpleasant. Normally there is only the buzzing in your blood when you are close to another with naquadah - though Lantash says that if two symbiotes touch directly, the sensation is much like this.

We look at each other for a moment, then Samantha wink at me and grab my hand, pulling at me.

I follow her, and we get to a dance floor that is only a little less crowded than the rest of the place. "What do I do?"

She grabs my hands and put them on her hips, and then put her own arms around my neck. "Just... like sway to the music!" She giggles and leans closer to whisper in my ears. "It's the naquadah doing that... making it feel a little like touching a static charge when we touch each other?"

"Yes - it is." I say, not feeling this is the place to elaborate.

"It's a heady feeling! Arousing... well, adding to it anyway." She blushes.

I wonder if she is drunk, but it feels very nice to touch her like this, and the naquadah is only adding to it. We start to dance. I cannot say I am unhappy with this - her clothing is fairly revealing, and when she is moving her body like this, it is quite... enticing. I feel very attracted to her, but also ashamed, because it is not that long ago our mate died - only a few months.

~ **Yes, but she had been missing for a long time before that, and we had started to believe she would not come back to us... and we had started to mourn for her and Rosha.~**

~True, but I still feel... guilty.~

Samantha is pulling me closer, and our bodies touch. I gasp, and hope she doesn't notice my body has started to react to her. I try to will my half-hard shaft to relax, but it is hard when she is dancing so close our bodies rub against each other.

~ **There is no way she can avoid noticing - not the way her pelvis is flush against us.**   **We are quite well-endowed.~**  Lantash notes. ~ **As for feeling guilty? I do as well, to some degree, but please remember that she was Jolinar's last host. Had Jolinar lived, this woman might well have been our mate. In fact, according to Tok'ra law, she would be accepted as such - should we want it.~**

Lantash is correct, and I allow myself to feel a little less guilty. We are not betraying Jolinar. When Samantha leans her head against ours, I lean into the touch, and close my eyes for a few moments. It is wonderful to dance with her, and she smells very nice as well. I feel myself react again as I bury my face in the crook of her neck.

* * *

We have danced several dances, and then returned to our seats - only to find they were taken. We have managed to find a new place, though, even if we are standing and not sitting.

After a few more drinks, I decide we should try to move forward with our plan of getting more information about Jolinar. I look around, deciding it is not good to talk here. "Samantha, as I mentioned some time ago, I do believe we need to talk. This is not a very private place, and what I need to discuss is private. Can we go somewhere else and talk?"

"Um, sure, we can go for a walk outside, I suppose - *hick*." She giggles, and grab my hand, entwining her fingers with mine. I enjoy the feeling immensely. "Let's just finish our drinks first - and I need to use the bathroom too."

~ **I believe she has had quite enough to drink - but alcohol may work to our advantage. If she is drunk, she may tell us things about Jolinar that she would otherwise feel was secret.~**

~Why would it be secret? We are...were Jolinar's mates!~

~ **I suspect she doesn't remember that part - why I don't know. Maybe Jolinar didn't blend with her - which would make sense if Samantha was...taken against her will. As abhorrent as that idea is, I begin to suspect that is what happened. She is probably innocent in Jolinar's death, and actually a victim.~**  Lantash explains, after having thought about it for a while.

I give his opinion some thought, and it sounds correct. ~I agree. Jolinar may have intended to leave Samantha - if Samantha did not come to accept her.~

~ **Yes, and Samantha is part of the group that knows about the chaapa'ai - if that is forbidden to the majority of their people, she may think she cannot tell us of Jolinar.~**

~But since she remembers your name, surely we can convince her she can tell us!~

~ **Yes. Let us finish our beverage, so we can find somewhere more private to talk.~**

* * *

Sam POV

It's fairly cold outside, and I only have a thin coat with me. Martouf's costume is more suited for this temperature than mine. I am - more than a little unstable on my feet. It's a good thing I took a cab instead of driving.

Where to go and talk where it is warm? I look around, not seeing anything but the park, and that is cold and dark.

Maybe home at my place? I did buy wine, beer, and plenty of snacks and candy - and even some food. I mean, I'm unlikely to meet a more attractive man in the bar - and I don't really want to try. Of course, I have only just met Martouf - and Lantash - and I don't know how good an idea it is to take them home. If it was anyone else, they might get the wrong idea, but something tells me Martouf can be trusted completely.

I steal a look at him. God he is handsome! I love his smile, but right now he looks very serious, and a bit sad. I really want to hug him and comfort him.

Yes, I am developing a major crush on him. I am not the type to pick up a man for a one night stand, but I am seriously tempted to find out if Martouf might be interested. Just...I already know I want him for more than just one time. I think I am falling in love. With an alien. That my former symbiote knew. How was their relationship? Friends?

Regardless, I must be crazy. Still...

"Martouf...it's a bit cold." I trip over my own damn feet, and stumble. I would have fallen if Martouf had not caught me. I smile at him. "Thanks."

He nods, but does not let go. "No problem, Samantha." He slowly lets go. "You said you were cold?"

"Yes, why don't we go back to my place." I cringe at how that sounds! "I mean, so we can talk privately, and not be cold!" I quickly add.

"That would be agreeable with us. Is it nearby?"

"Sort of - though I think we should take a taxi."

Martouf nods, and I hail a cab. Still unsure if this is a good idea, I get in, and Martouf/Lantash do as well. As he flash me a charming smile, I realize that the main reason this might be a bad idea is that I very much don't trust  _myself_!

* * *

"You live here alone?" Martouf ask.

I turn to see him look around with genuine interest, and realize he is not making a subtle question about my relationship situation, but is wondering about why one person would have such a big place to themselves. I suddenly have a memory flash, showing me the fairly small quarters of the Tok'ra.

I nod at him. "Yes, this isn't even considered a big house - at least not in this country."

"Interesting. Your life is very different from mine."

"In some ways, yes - though I fight the Goa'uld too."

"Yes, in that we are similar." He agree, and smile that charming smile at me. I feel my knees go weak, despite the cold air having made the alcohol fumes lift a little. It hasn't affected my attraction to him, though. "May I take a closer look at this place?" He asks.

"Sure, look around all you want. I don't have any secrets... well, I do, but not for someone who knows about the Stargate."

"Thank you."

"Do you want anything? I've got various snacks and drinks."

"I am not familiar with the names of more than a very few of your 'snacks' and 'drinks', and I am not really hungry."

"Then why don't I get out a small selection of stuff we can nibble on while we talk? Would you like to listen to some music?"

He looks unsure, then nods. "Yes, something... quiet. I do not feel in the mood for anything excessively joyful." A pained expression crosses his face.

"Of course. I understand." I go to fix the food and drink, as I think about Martouf and Lantash. How well did they know Jolinar? Was he-she a close friend? That would explain his reaction - since he has almost certainly realized I was a host to Jolinar. Or just that I was a host to someone?

* * *

I have made a small, but pleasantly crackling fire in my fireplace, lighted some candles, and turned on some soft, relaxing music. Romantic, but also somewhat melancholic - which may not be the right choice?

"Thank you, Samantha. The music is lovely, and fitting of my mood - and the 'snacks' and drinks look interesting."

I turn to smile at him, and indicate the sofa with my hand. "Would you like to sit?"

He nods. "Yes." He smiles at me. "Samantha... you are beautiful."

I blush, my heart beating faster. "Thanks." I sit down, and he sits beside me. I busy myself with pouring him a drink. I hand it to him.

"Thank you, Samantha."

We each take a sip from our glass, and then I turn to him. We need to talk, but my mind goes to a different place when I look at him and see the intense look in his beautiful pale blue-grey eyes. Which looks strangely darker now. The scientific part of my mind tells me it is because he likes what he sees. Me!

"Um, cheers." I tell him, clinking my glass against his. "It's... a wish of good health and good luck here."

He nods. "Cheers, then." He drinks, and so do I.

It feels as if the wine is going straight to my head right now, but perhaps it is because I am still affected by all I had drunk earlier. He seems fairly unaffected by the alcohol, but that is probably because he is a host.

Sitting this close to him, means I am constantly feeling the buzzing from naquadah. It is a bit weird, but also comfortable. Familiar, somehow. I guess Jolinar was used to sensing it all the time at home in the... tunnels. Tunnels that I see in my dreams.

Acting on an impulse, I reach for him. I again sense the strange, but pleasurable naquadah-induced buzzing/tingling sensation where our skin touch, and I suddenly find myself thinking about how that would feel if we were both naked, our bodies pressed against each other, as he thrusts into me...

I gasp, and I know I blush furiously, hoping he does not guess my thoughts. I swallow, and push the erotic thoughts aside, with difficulty. "Um, would you like to dance?"

He seems to think it over, then nods. "Yes. I think I would like that." He smiles at me and gets up, and I follow.

We walk to the fairly open floor in front of the open fireplace, and Martouf takes hold of my hips the same way he did when we danced at the bar. I put my arms around his neck, and for some time we sway slowly to the music.

Gradually, we seem to drift closer to each other, until we are holding each other close. It is wonderful. I am slightly dizzy - from the alcohol, of course, but at least as much from being close to Martouf. I have never felt like this before. Just being in his arms feels so  _right_. The thought of him leaving the planet again soon, and us maybe never seeing each other again - it is something I cannot bear to think about. I decide to act - and I have never before been the one to take initiative in situations like this.

I turn my head and press my lips against his skin, just under his ear. He makes a small hiss of in-drawn breath, but does not pull away. Encouraged, I do it again, then gently suck on the bottom of his ear. Martouf make a soft sound, sliding his hand up my side. I trail kisses down to his neck, then back up to his chin. He pulls me close, and press his lips to mine.

This is wonderful! Everything around me cease, and I just concentrate on the kiss. Our tongues spar, and the kiss deepens. I feel his reaction - there is a nice large and hard bulge pressed again me. I rub myself against it, and he gasp into my mouth.

We kiss for what seems forever, and still much too short. I am dizzy - from lack of air, but also from the intensity of the kiss.

I look into his eyes. The pale eyes are dark with desire, and I pull him with me down to sit on the floor in front of the fireplace. I am happy I have a thick soft fur there, inherited from my dad.

We kiss again, and then Martouf press me down, lying on top of me. He is very aroused, and his breathing is quickened. He pulls at my clothing, just as I pull at his. It doesn't take long for us to get naked.

We both gasp out as our naked bodies press against each other, the tingling of the naquadah only adding to it. I want him so much! I can't remember ever wanting or needing anyone or anything as much as I need him to make love to me.

He place kisses down my throat, sucking there a little, before continuing to my breasts. He laves the nipples one at a time, and I buck against him, the fire in my blood burning hot. "Martouf! Gods! I need you so much!" I exclaim.

He chuckles, his voice hoarse, and just continues pleasuring my breasts, before finally moving lower. He places several kisses on my stomach, before continuing down, swooping in to kiss and lick at my pleasure button. I shriek as he flicks he tongue hard and fast over it, and come almost immediately.

As I come down from my high, I feel my desire only burning hotter. I look at him, he looks proud and self confident - and very close to losing his cool, so aroused is he. He is sitting back on his haunches, and I rove my gaze over him. He is so attractive! So sexy! His chest is muscled, but not too much. It is almost hairless, with only a little here and there. His stomach is flat, and his whole body is well toned. My gaze goes to his manhood, and it is large and very hard, bobbing almost straight up, so hard is it.

"Pleased with what you see?" He asks, the rascal!

"Oh, yes, very much!" I don't want to beg, but my pussy is in need, and I cannot wait to feel him ram that magnificent shaft into me. "Please, Martouf, fuck me!"

"With pleasure!" He answers, a naughty smirk on his face. His voice even rougher than before. He is as affected by this as I am, and doesn't hesitate. He kiss me deeply, then spread my folds and thrusts into me. We both hiss from the intense sensation. He is filling me so wonderfully! He thrusts again and sinks deeper, and then again, entering me completely and stretching me.

The feeling of him in me is so intense, I am already close to coming again. He pulls out and pushes back in, and I moan deeply. He sets up a rhythm, and I am soon almost mindless with lust. He keeps pumping into me, harder, faster, and I cry out as I climax. He groans and thrusts several times more, ramming into me now, and I have another orgasm, almost continuous with the first.

His eyes suddenly flash! He makes a couple more hard thrusts, and then he comes, uttering something in Goa'uld, I think. His voice is different, distorted, and I know it is Lantash. Not that I mind - on the contrary, I want him too.

He collapse on top of me, and we are both too spent to move or say anything. I am certain I have never come as hard before - nor ever more than once in one go!

How do I make these wonderful men mine? I love them already, as crazy as that sounds, and I desire them more than I have ever desired anyone. On top of this Martouf is sweet and kind - and so very skilled.

I drift off to sleep, snuggling against him.

* * *

Martouf POV

I wake up after having slept beside Samantha for some time, I do not know how long. Both Lantash and I fell asleep, after the most intense mating either of us have ever experienced.

I look at her, as she lies her beside us, still asleep. She is beautiful, and seems to be both kind and intelligent. I feel an intense wave of love, and then one from Lantash as well. We have both fallen for her so quickly it is scary.

There is another thing - I again feel guilty. How could we do this? We have only just met her, and we should not do this with someone not our mate - and so soon after Jolinar's death. I cannot stop myself from feeling ashamed of that. How can I be so thoughtless?

~ **As I said before, she would have been our mate if Jolinar had lived, and she still may be. She certainly seemed to appreciate what we did, and she behaves as if she has feelings for us as well. I cannot think the Tau'ri can be so different from us, as to agree to do something like this without feeling anything.~**

~Maybe. I hope you are right.~ I sigh. ~I wonder how much she remember from Jolinar - and if  _this_  could be a reaction to something from her?~

~ **I don't think she mated with us just because of left-over emotions from Jolinar. Especially not since she doesn't even seem to remember that much about Jolinar and her life.~**

~We need to talk to her - as soon as she wakes up.~

~ **Yes, I agree. We do.~**

* * *

Sam POV

I wake up to see Martouf look at me with an intense, but also melancholic expression on his face.

"Uh, hi...?" I say, feeling stupid. Is he regretting what we did? Does he think I am a slut?

"Samantha..." He caresses my cheek, and it reassures me. Some. "We need to talk."

"I... uh, yes... Um, about  _this_?" I indicate what we have done.

"That too, but first there are other things we should discuss."

I nod, realizing what I mean. "You're right. We should have talked about that before we did anything else." My head is clearer now, and I am ashamed of my behaviour. I look around and spot a blanket on my couch, and I pull it to me so I am not naked. "Um, well, as you know, I have naquadah in my blood, and I sense it in you too. You are a host... to Lantash. I was a host too - as I know you've guessed. To a Tok'ra. I think you are Tok'ra too, well, I'm sure of it, because... because the symbiote I was host to knew you."

"Your symbiote was Jolinar. She.. she died in you." Martouf says.

I nod. "Yes." I look at him, seeing the distress on his face. "So she was a she? I thought... well, I wasn't sure, but  _she_  was in a male host."

"She had only ever taken female hosts before that, and she considered herself female."

I can see he is pained at discussing her. "Would you rather not talk about her?"

"No, I need to know.  _We_  need to know... what... what happened to her. We know some, but there are still many things we do not know."

"Did you know her well?" Martouf has grown quiet, and has bowed his head - and closed his eyes, I think. He remains silent for some time. "Martouf?" He looks up again, and his eyes flash. I gasp, still not used to it. "L... Lantash?"

" **Yes, I am Lantash. Martouf is... not handling the grief well right now.** " He looks pained as well. " **Jolinar was my mate.** "

"What? She was... she was your mate? Who's mate? Yours or Martouf's?"

" **Both. Host and symbiote love as one - and mourn as one.** "

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry!" I exclaim.

She was their mate! And I  _seduced_  them! If they just learned of her death, they must be devastated! I feel ashamed.

Lantash has dipped his head, and now I remember that they often do that when switching between host and symbiote - to show a change in control, and to hide the eye flash, normally.

"Don't be. We wish you to understand." Martouf says. "We... we already knew Jolinar was dead, but it is still hard... to hear about it, and to meet you."

"I really wish she had lived." I tell them.

It is the truth. Yes, I was furious with her, and I hated her when she took me against my will, but she also gave her life to save me, and I really do believe she would have left me, had she gotten the chance. And had I not decided to remain her host. The most important reason I want her to live is that I would do anything if it would only make Martouf - and Lantash - not look so sad. I wish to comfort them.

"What happened? We know... she was killed by an ashrak, but that is all."

I begin to explain all that happened, from when I became Jolinar's host, and until the ashrak - and Jolinar - were dead.

* * *

"Thank you for telling us." Martouf says. "It still concerns us greatly that Jolinar would take an unwilling host."

"She was desperate. I think she had some information she needed to give you - give the Tok'ra, but I can't remember what it is. In the end, she gave her life to save me - and I believe she was being truthful when she told me she would leave me. I forgive her."

This feels so strange! I mean, we've had sex, but we didn't really know anything about each other - and now it turns out I was host to their mate! No wonder I am reacting the way I do to them! Is it all due to her, or is some of it from myself? How can I even now?

At least they - claim - they were attracted to me before knowing I was host to Jolinar, even though they knew, or had guessed it, by the time we slept together. So I guess they want me for me... at least  _also_  for me?

There is a lot we need to talk about... though I definitely feel that my attraction - and love - of him is real, and  _mine_.

"If you can forgive her, then so can we." Martouf says. He looks at me with a concerned expression. "Samantha? Something else is worrying you."

"Yes." I finally admit. "Is this real?  _Us_ , I mean? Or is it all due to Jolinar?"

"You worry your attraction for me is caused by leftover memories and emotions from Jolinar?"

"Yes."

Martouf nods. "I understand, and you are probably affected by them. To what degree, I cannot say. However, does it matter?"

"I can't tell if they're mine or hers! It feels as if I love you, but what if it's really her?"

He smiles. "You love me? And you feel her love for me?"

"Yes."

"In that case, what is there to worry about? It is not uncommon among the Tok'ra to 'inherit' the love from the symbiote - or the host, though that is less common. There is no difference in the emotions. They feel the same, and is as true, real, and lasting."

"That's weird, but okay." I look at him, and I must admit that I'm almost not caring if these emotions were originally mine, or if they  _became_  mine. I love him, them, so much! There is something else, though. "What about the two of you, then?"

"We felt attraction to you before we knew you had been Jolinar's host. Very strong attraction. We told you earlier, do you not believe us?" He looks worried and sad.

"Yes. I do believe you, I'm just not used to... um, love at first sight, you know."

He smiles. "It is a rare thing. Lantash has experienced it once before, but never as strongly as this. We both felt it, the moment we saw you." He takes my hands. "We know we have only just met, but we are certain... we love you."

We hug each other, and I feel happier than I can remember feeling before! We need to figure out what to do, of course. Can we be together, even if we are from different planets? I hope we can.

Something else, we need to talk to Stargate Command, and to get a meeting arranged for the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri. Martouf and Lantash have said the Tok'ra want to meet, and so do we. It could be a good alliance, I think. We can help each other a lot - and we have the same cause.

All of that will have to wait until tomorrow, though.  _Late_ , tomorrow, because first I want to spend some more time with these wonderful men I have just met!


End file.
